


Stepping Out

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Buckles, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Size Difference, buttons, pine cone, shoe fetish, sort of naked Hannibal if that's his body?, spats, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: No explanation sorrrry :)*Everyone is welcome to join my Discord server where I post w.i.p s and pics etcInvitationPlease support me onINSTAGRAM->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Stepping Out




End file.
